<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careless by cAtEr_PiLlAr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233207">Careless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cAtEr_PiLlAr/pseuds/cAtEr_PiLlAr'>cAtEr_PiLlAr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cAtEr_PiLlAr/pseuds/cAtEr_PiLlAr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading,</p><p>It is what they do.</p><p>I love the way they look,<br/>they smell,<br/>they feel,<br/>they love,<br/>they are.</p><p>They are my friends, I cannot let them down.</p><p>They are my friends, I cannot let them down.</p><p>They arent my friends, I have to get out.</p><p> </p><p>                                                         - Monika</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/You, Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/You, Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/You, Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's begin.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They understand, wait, they don't. They can't, right? I have to talk to them, I have to talk to her to let her know it wasn't my fault and it's just that this world can let me make choices!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You sat up in bed, it was hard to do so. Every aching muscle in your body screaming in agony at every movement. It hurt to breath. It hurt to sit, it hurt to be... here.</p><p> </p><p>It was everyday that this happened, aching muscles, pain, hate. It was normal to despise waking up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>